1. Field of the Invention
A pedal assembly for use in a vehicle to control brakes, throttle, clutch, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pedal assemblies are widely used in vehicles to control the brakes, throttle or clutch. Generally a pedal assembly includes a pedal arm mounted pivotally within the vehicle to allow pivotal movement between the pedal arm and the vehicle. The pivotal mounting allows the pedal arm to pivot in a normal operating range between a rest position and a fully applied position. Under normal operating loads, the pedal arm will not move beyond this normal operating range. Typically a pedal assembly of this type includes a mechanism that connects the pedal arm to a brake system. This mechanism transmits the force applied to the pedal arm by the operator to the brake system for actuating the brakes of the vehicle. Pedals can also include a fuse that creates a connection between the pedal and the brake system and which will give way and allow the pedal to move independently of the brake system if the pedal experiences a load that exceeds a predetermined maximum operating load.
Typically, this type of fuse arrangement is accomplished by incorporating a weakened section on either the pedal arm or on the connection to the brake system. When this type of fuse breaks, the pedal arm or the connection to the brake system must be replaced. Since these components are the main elements of the brake pedal assembly, they are structurally attached to the vehicle, and consequently take some time and considerable effort to replace. It is also expensive to replace the entire pedal arm or the connection to the brake system, such as a vacuum booster rod, for example.
Alternatively, fuses have been developed which do not actually break, but rather include a spring bias, which has a pre-determined spring force that will allow the pedal and the connection to the brake system to act as a unitary structure when a load within the normal operating range in applied. When a load exceeding the normal operating load is applied, the spring will compress, thereby allowing a portion of the pedal arm to flex independently of the braking system such as when the spring fuse is mounted to the pedal arm. Alternatively, the spring fuse can be mounted on the connection to the braking system, thereby allowing the connection to the brake system to collapse independently of the braking system. These fuses are relatively expensive, and add weight to the system. Although, by design, this type of fuse arrangement is not meant to be replaced, in the event of failure, the spring fuse is costly and time consuming to replace.
The pedal assembly of the present invention includes a pedal arm pivotally mounted to a vehicle structure allowing the pedal arm to pivot in a normal operating range between a rest position and a fully applied position under a predetermined normal operating load. The pedal assembly further includes a mechanism connecting the pedal arm to a brake system for transmitting normal operating loads from the pedal arm to the brake system. The assembly includes a fuse that allows the pedal arm to move independently from the brake system in response to a predetermined load exceeding the normal operating load. The pedal assembly of the present invention is characterized by the fuse being frangible for destruction in response to a predetermined load in excess of the normal operating load and by including a pocket member for supporting the fuse and for receiving a replacement fuse.
Consequently, the pedal assembly of the present invention includes a fuse that is compact, and can be replaced independently of the pedal arm or the connection to the braking system. The fuse can be made of a relatively cheap and lightweight material, and can be replaced very easily without having to remove or replace the main components of the pedal assembly.